Boltneck
Boltneck is a Toa of Magnetism and Order of Mata Nui agent. He is also the main protagonist in Boltneck's Blog Biography Early Life Boltneck was a Matoran of Magnetism living in the Tren Krom Peninsula. He was best friends with an Onu-Matoran named Phreak. 3 years before the Karda Nui saga, he was looking after Mazeka's hut and tablets while he was training with the Order of Mata Nui. Gorast attacked the village and threw a purple sphere at him. He was pushed aside by an Onu-Matoran named Phreak and fell off a cliff. He was rescued by a Toa of Light named Tockar and witnessed Phreak transform into a Makuta. Transformation into a Toa After the 2 Makuta left, Boltneck tripped over a Toa Stone, which transformed him into a Toa of Magnetism. Tockar explained what has happened. He was then offered to join the Order of Mata Nui, which he accepted, in order to track down Phreak. Hunting for Phreak After arriving on Daxia, Toa Helryx used a virus on him which granted him control over lightning as well as magnetism. He was later given his weapons. After hearing an attack from Phreak on an island south of Daxia, he demanded that Tockar use his Olmak to teleport them there. The 2 were then confronted by Phreak. Tockar was rendered comatose, leaving Boltneck to fight Phreak alone. He used Tockar's Zamor Launcher with Absorption Spheres which activated his Lightning powers. Boltneck was beaten badly beaten by Phreak. He then returned to Daxia with Tockar's "corpse" and began his training 3 years later, he got word that Phreak has purchased a teleportation device from Xia. After some 'persuading' with the trader, he was told Phreak's location, then stole a boat and headed off. He later chased up with him, but was sent to Daxia via a portal created by Brutaka's Kanohi Olmak. Order of Mata Nui/Brotherhood of Makuta War After arriving on Daxia, Brutaka told him of the War against the Brotherhood and started brutally training him, with help from Makuta Miserix. After his training, Boltneck was introduced to his partner, who was Toa Tockar, who revealed that he was simply rendered into a very long coma. He then activated Boltneck's WAR armor, equipped with shoulder blades, a Midak Skyblaster, wings and an Electric Tazer. He arrived at the island of Corusca, the island that Vakumi was assigned to and challenged him, along with Makuta Naiva and Nadak to a battle. He and Tockar rushed into the lead fortress, where they split up; Tockar went after Naiva and Nadak, while Boltneck dealt with Vakumi. After rushing into the main chamber, Boltneck spotted Vakumi and his Disabler Cannon. The two fought, and were apparently evenly matched, although Vakumi managed to get an edge, pushing him out of the fortress and into the battle below. He managed to get up, and Tockar arrived as well with his Energy Hound, and they surrounded Vakumi. Vakumi later fled and picked up his Matoran assistant Nelag and attacked the Order agents below. Tockar and Boltneck both blasted at him, but he just absorbed their attacks and Nelag fought back. The two later had to face Vakumi's lieutenant, Kreydax, who was easily defeated through redirecting one of his electric blasts. Tockar had a plan to take down Vakumi, and whilst Boltneck distracted him, Tockar shot a special light blast and a Kanoka Disk from his Energy Hound which turned Vakumi back into a Toa. A storm started to take place, and Boltneck started to absorb its lightning which managed to overload the Disabler Cannon. He then continued his hunt for Phreak. However, when he arrived at his last known location, back home at the Northern Continent, he saw burnt homes and dead Matoran, with Phreak nowhere to be found. One of the surviving Matoran, a Le-Matoran named Ventas, told him that he was heading to a place called "Bara Magna". The two later returned to Corusca and Tockar led a portal to Phreak's location. Boltneck and Ventas entered the portal, but a group of Rahkshi forced Vakumi and a light-restored Nelag into the portal as well. ''The Shadow Unleashed In the Makuta Empire Alternate Universe, Boltneck survived the Toa massacre and later joined the Anti-Makuta Alliance. When the Makuta attacked Daxia, Boltneck was one of the few who managed to avoid capture, and headed to Metru Nui along with Nelag, Hydraxon and Mantax to rescue key members of the Anti-Makuta Alliance. At the entrance, Boltneck faced off against thousands of Vahki, which he managed to destroy thanks to a massive storm. He was later picked up by Hydraxon and Mantax, who also brought a group of Dark Hunter prisoners. They later helped the leaders of the Alliance escaped. Abilities and Traits After joining the Order of Mata Nui, Boltneck has become an exceptional warrior, even making it in the Order of Mata Nui Elite Corps. Despite this, he still acts like a rookie Toa. He also chooses brains over brawn, as shown by exchanging his Mask of Strength for a Mask of Stealth As a Toa of Magnetism, Boltneck can create, control, and absorb magnetic energy. Due to a virus used on him by Helryx, Boltneck is also able to control Lightning, but they weren't activated until he used Tockar's Absorption Spheres on Phreak's Chain Lightning. The virus also turned his limbs from grey to green. His mind is also shielded from telepathy or mental attacks due to training from the Order. Forms Masks and Tools Boltneck once wore a Mask of Strength, but exchanged it for a Mask of Stealth Boltneck uses a Double-Edged Sword and a pair of claws in battle. Both of which can be used to control his Lightning powers. He also carries two bumpers on his back, which can also channel lightning. His WAR armor includes wings, an Electric Taser and Shoulder blades. Trivia *Boltneck's powers and appearance is based off of Ben 10's BenVicktor alien. Appearances *Boltneck's Blog'' (First Appearance) *''The Vakumi Chronicles'' *''Birth of the Rebellion'' (Alternate Universe) Category:Matoran Category:Toa Category:Order of Mata Nui